Love Bites (And So Do I)
by Col. Sayaka Miki
Summary: Sayaka Miki encounters the supernatural undead. How will she respond? Will she fight this great evil, even when it is her own friends?


"Sayaka, do you want to go visit Kyousuke together after school?"

I look up to see Hitomi standing over my desk. She's smiling that innocent smile she's always got, but there's a little bit more to it this time. I can't put my finger on it... but worrying is a waste of time. I was planning on going to see Kyousuke anyway, and I know Hitomi gets to see him so rarely that I feel like she's earned it. We are all his friends, after all.

"Sure."

After school, the two of us headed up to the hospital to see Kyousuke, just as planned. I had this sneaking suspicion that something was a tad off, like Hitomi had something she wanted to tell me, but she was going to wait until we got there. Of course, as I tend to do, I started thinking up all sorts of horrible possibilities. Maybe she wanted my support while she confessed her love to Kyousuke. That would be traitorous and backstabbing of her, unless she doesn't realize how I feel about him. Maybe she wants his support while she confesses her love to me. What? Wait, what? Hitomi, I'm not sure I can feel that way about you.

Maybe she's gone completely psycho and has already killed Kyousuke and plans to kill me once we're in his room. Hitomi, what is wrong with you? If you try anything, you're going out the window. I know we're on the seventh floor, that's the idea. I'll kill you before you can kill me.

Thankfully, I'm getting pretty good at ignoring these random thoughts. Love ya, Hitomi. But, you know, not like that. Oh, crap, it's been quiet for five minutes now and I've just been staring at her. I have to say something. Anything will do. Um... nice weather? Ah, screw the weather. It's miserable. How's your cat doing? Wait, does she even have a cat? I should know something like that, shouldn't I? How about... How about them Mets, huh? Is that Baseball or Basketball? Darn it, I have no idea what I'm doing.

"So uh..." Oh, shoot, I already started. I need to think of something quick. She's looking at me now, waiting for me to finish. "Hey... are you wearing contacts?" Great job, Sayaka. Her eyes look the same as usual... wait, no they don't. They're red now. They used to be green. ...Maybe I'm colorblind.

"No. No, not contacts."

I knew it. I am colorblind. "Oh... o-okay." That flopped radically.

We were quiet the rest of the way into the hospital and up to Kyousuke's room. I didn't know what to say after embarrassing myself and revealing my colorblindness. Hitomi opened the door and held it open for me, ushering me into the room. That weird feeling came back, like something really awkward was about to happen. My Sayaka-senses were already tingling, but I nearly jumped out of my skin when she closed the door behind her, trapping me in the dark room with her and Kyousuke. ...Supposedly, Kyousuke was here, but I couldn't make him out on the bed. That was odd, unless he was somewhere in a wheelchair. He can't walk yet, so where...

And then I felt it. A sharp pain in my neck, a perfect analogy for Hitomi. She _had_ gone psycho. She had clamped down on my neck, biting me. My sight was already going black, and I could feel blood everywhere.

I woke up, I don't know how long later, laying in Kyousuke's hospital bed. There he was, standing over me, his eyes the same red color as Hitomi's. What the hell is going on? Am I even alive anymore, or did I go to hell? Yeah, I know, but this certainly doesn't look like heaven. I doubt I'd get into heaven anyways. I mean, I'm not the worst person ever to live, but you don't know what I've done. I only wish I'd cleared my web search history before dying. And deleted those photos of Hitomi that she doesn't know I took. Uhh... but so what? And so I downloaded a couple thousand songs off the internet? Who hasn't? Um... I'm gonna stop digging this hole now.

Kyousuke smiled at me, making me forget my sins. "It's good to see you, Sayaka. Here. Allow me."

He held up a mirror so I could see my own face. That red again. First Hitomi, then Kyousuke, and now me. What is going on? Is this some sort of prank or something?

Hitomi appeared again, wiping her mouth with a handkerchief. There were red stains all over the cloth. What in the hell has she done to me? What the hell is going on here? How is Kyousuke even standing? It looks like his hand is fine too. I don't understand. What is this? What is this?

"What is this?"

He held his hand out to me, offering it to me. "Come with us, Sayaka. Let's rule this world together."

What are we? "What about... our families... and our friends?"

"They will be bound to us for eternity. We will never have to worry about losing them."

What in the hell are we? "Kyousuke... why would you ever think I would want this?"

He smiled at me, like he was going to let me in on a little secret about myself that I didn't already know. "Because you want to be with me no matter what, don't you?"

No. Not like this. Not as whatever you've become. Not corrupted the way you are. I can't do it like that. Like this. I just can't. Can I? No, I shouldn't. I won't. I... will I?

Never.

* * *

It hurts so much.

When I refused, and continued to refuse, Kyousuke and Hitomi tried to kill me. There was nothing I could do but stop them, and there was only one way to do that. They're dead, and it hurts knowing that I did it. But I had no choice. They would have killed me, and then they would have done who knows what to everyone else. There's no way to know when they would have stopped. Or if they would have stopped at all.

So now it's just me. Sayaka Miki, undead vampire queen, defender of the world. I strike in the night, destroying criminals and evildoers. Not where I thought my life would lead, but it's a thing. And though my body is corrupted, but soul remains incorruptible.


End file.
